Sunrise
by Omnicat
Summary: The last time he was up here, she was shot. / 1xR, lime, NOT a death fic


**Title:** Sunrise

**Author:** Omnicat

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst, Erotica

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** Just make that everything.

**Warnings:** Sex, Blood

**Pairings:** Heero x Relena

**Disclaimer:** *checks tickybox*

**Summary:** The last time he was up here, she was shot. / Lime

**Author's Note:** This was one of my pledges for the 2010 Church of Lemons. I had to tone down the descriptions of the sex to fit FFN's ratings, but the uncut, MA/NC-17 rated version is linked at the bottom. Enjoy!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Sunrise**

_These events are always the same. The procedure is familiar to all of them, the adrenaline fresh, the message clear. His presence above the stage is little more than a formality, a nuisance even, as far as the regular security staff is concerned. But they've learned to expect him there whenever _she_ is on the stage, no matter how trivial the occasion._

Up here, the voice of the crowd is an indistinct blur. A hazy cloud of noises with a life of its own, rising and falling, waxing and waning. Every so often a higher pitch leaps up, or a lower tone bounces up off the floor, but they can never truly escape the main body of the din. Only one voice can do that.

"_Good afternoon. I know everyone is anxious to finally hear some news, so let's cut straight to tonight's main issue."_

Or so Heero had always thought.

"_No! No more lies!"_

A door slams somewhere far behind him, and he jumps despite himself.

_Bang!_

"There you are."

_Guards' voices, shrill in the sudden chaos, shriller still in his earpiece._

With great effort, the whiteness withdraws from his knuckles. With otherworldly ease, Relena's footsteps echo over the sounds of the congregation below.

_Bellowed rage from the sea of panic and scraping chairs, incoherent, unhinged._

"Hey..."

_Bang!_

Her fingers touch his face, brushing hair out of the way. There is no force behind them, but Heero has no choice but to look at her, see the understanding in her eyes. Smiling softly, she cups his chin and leans in for a kiss. Her lips are soft and warm, soothing in their insistence. When she lowers her hand, a flash of pain crosses her face, but she quickly shakes it off.

_Relena crumples; the lunatic rises, emerging from the seething masses like a gundanium suit from an inferno._

"I know. This shouldn't have been here." she says wryly, touching her sore shoulder with her good hand. Her eyes burn like pale fire as suddenly her fingers trace the collar of her suit and start undoing the knot in her cravat. "But just think where else it might have been."

_Heero jumps. His ears are filled with rushing air and the lunatic's screams and an ominous crunch from inside his own body as he comes down, but he pays it no heed. There's been one shot too many already; he'll die before there is another from any gun but his own._

She takes a step back, and another. Tie out of the way, she pulls the lapels of her jacket from her belt and starts unbuttoning her blouse. Heero turns away from the railing, her form pulling him along as if by a string. She's surrounded by the shadows of the balcony above theirs; the whites of her eyes and her pearl earrings and her bra seem to glow, the pale colours of her suit bleeding into the darkness around her. When she beacons, the soft hue of her skin makes it impossible for him to refuse.

"_Relena!"_

"Relena..."

"_Out of my way - Relena!"_

She silences him with a finger to his lips. "Think of where else it might have been if you hadn't been there. If you hadn't done so much for me." She pulls him in for another kiss, hot and fierce, then threads her fingers through his hair and pushes him down. Obediently, almost desperately, his lips press against her throat, the dip of her collarbones, between her breasts. There she stops him, hands smoothing against his cheeks and behind his ears.

_Everyone who hasn't rushed to their own safety has rushed to Relena's. Wringing through the mass of bodies is more harrowing than subduing the lunatic had been._

"Right there is where I might have been hit if you hadn't intervened. I got hurt because that man hadn't been taking his medicine, but it's because of you that I survived, Heero."

"_Heero..."_

He knows that. He _knows_.

_It's like he's gone deaf. He can't hear anything but the torn, ragged sound of her breathing, her broken voice._

The floor isn't much farther down than he's gone already; he drops to his knees, presses his face into Relena's stomach, scrambles for the zipper of her skirt. It's dangerous to be so rough with it at a time like this, but he needs her clothes to come off, needs more sensitive skin to devour. He needs to feel her, warm and strong, needs her to move with _him_, not with the pain.

_Even now she's trying to stay strong, but her body is going into shock. Blood is everywhere, an ugly stain of mortality, a dark, angry pool of madness and failure and memories and death._

His hands slide the skirt down her wriggling hips, followed closely by her own and the last layer of clothing. _He presses his hand to the gushing wound in her shoulder; her fingers fumble for his wrists, but her hands are shaking too badly. Her skin is cold and clammy, and his hands slip in the almost unstoppable tide of blood._ Finally his mouth can reach, finally his hands can reach, make her quake and clench and gasp and moan.

But she's fine now. She survived. She's okay.

She pulls at his hair, his name on her shaky breath. Still trembling, Relena sinks down astride his lap and feels for his fly. Heero licks her slippery flavour from his hand - it's not blood, she doesn't taste anything like blood - before reaching into her open blouse, stroking her waist, pulling her closer, pushing up the cups of her bra. His head falls to her shoulder. It's all he can do not to crush her in his embrace, not to pour all of his tension into his movements.

"Heero," she sighs, her nails raking his scalp. "Heero, harder."

_He watches over her as she lies unconscious in the hospital, looking weak and frail and broken. It's all he can do. Watch._

_He's almost afraid to touch her._

"Heero, I'm not going to break. _Harder._"

He shakes off the fear like she shook off the pain.

His hands on her behind, her arms around his shoulders, they do it quick and rough, mouths melding, chests heaving. The need for silence is their only constraint. Relena had barely started to come down from her first peak when they started the second ascend, but orgasm takes Heero by surprise with its speed and power. It's okay to channel his shame and guilt into this, so he pumps his anger into the surrounding darkness and lets her light seep through his lashes and into the hollows it leaves behind.

He catches his breath with the scent of her hair in his lungs, unwilling to part so soon. When Relena leans back to look at him, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes shine. She's positively glowing.

"Will you be okay when I go down there?"

"I will. It's my libido I'm worried about."

She smiles, and they kiss one more time before they part. The spotlights will enhance her brightness a thousandfold, enough to reach every corner of the galaxy, but the next hour is not meant for each other. All Heero wants afterwards, though, is to drink in her radiance all day long. And there is no doubt in his mind that that is exactly what he will do.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** The uncut, MA-rated version can be found here: http:/ /anime2 .adultfanfiction. net/story. php?no=600023291


End file.
